Field
The disclosure generally relate to connector modules, and more particularly to magnetic connector modules.
Description of the Related Art
Various connectors are used to connect electronic devices to, e.g., supply power to the electronic devices and to transfer data to and between the electronic devices, and various types exist.
Many connectors employ insertion methods of connection between connection points, e.g., from a socket to an electronic device, e.g., portable electronic devices such as a smart phone, a tablet computer, etc. Many connectors also employ a wire between the connection points. Some of these connectors are often inconvenient to use because of the presence of the wire, and repeated usage of such connectors may cause damage to the connection points. For example, sockets can be damaged from repeated connecting and disconnecting processes. In addition, some connection points in portable electronic devices may add to the size and weight of the devices. Furthermore, while wireless connections may be suitable for some connection purposes, such as data communications, they may not be practical for other connection purposes, e.g., efficient and high speed power delivery. Thus, there is a need for connectors that do not suffer from these undesirable aspects of existing connectors such as wire-based connectors, while simultaneously not suffering from undesirable limitations of wireless connections.